


I'm not gay

by sterek_alpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_alpha/pseuds/sterek_alpha
Summary: Derek, Scott, Isaac and Stiles are at university together. Stiles doesn't like Derek's girlfriend
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	I'm not gay

Scott, Isaac and Stiles were sitting in the dorm common room talking, well Scott and Isaac were talking, Stiles was to busy watching Derek and his girlfriend kissing by the door, Stiles moved his attention back to Scott and Isaac as Derek came back over "What are we doing tonight?" Derek asked looking at the group "How about pizza and beer or a club!" Stiles said excitedly "We can't tonight, we have plans" Isaac said apologetically "But it Friday night" Stiles said with a whinge "Sorry bud, maybe next week" Scott said as he stands up pulling Isaac with him "Yeah sure" Stiles said with a sigh as they both disappeared out the door "We could still do something" Derek said as Stiles stood up "Don't you have plans with...her tonight?" Stiles asked snidely as he walked towards his dorm room, Derek sighed following him "If you mean my girlfriend her name is Susie and she has homework" Stiles opens the door and goes inside and sits on his bed "Well you must have something you need to do so I'll let you go" he said looking at Derek "Can't we do something together? It feels like I haven't seen you in ages" Derek said sitting next to him "That's because you're always busy with...Susie" Stiles said looking at him "I know but I'm here now so what are we going to do?" Derek asked him, Stiles smiles "Get drunk" he replied as he pulls a bottle of vodka from under his bed. After they'd drunk about the bottle of vodka Derek decided to ask Stiles a question "Why don't you like Susie?" He asked looking at him, Stiles takes another swig of the vodka and puts the bottle down "Because she has something I want" he answered looking into Derek's eyes, Derek looks at him confused "What does she have that you want? He asked him "You, you dumbass!" Stiles yelled. Derek sighed "I'm not gay" Stiles moves a little closer "You could be" he said a little quieter, Derek shakes his head "I'm not Stiles" he said moving back "How do you know, have you tried it?" Stiles asked him "No I haven't" Derek said with a sigh "Kiss me!" Stiles said eagerly "I'm not going to kiss you Stiles" Derek said "Come on one kiss, and if you don't like it I'll never mention it again" Stiles said looking into his eyes. Derek thinks about it for a while, Stiles is a really good friend and he doesn't want to lose his friendship and he is a good looking guy "Okay, but only one" he said nodding his head "It'll only take one" Stiles said moving a little closer, he takes a deep breath not sure where to put his hands so he leaves them on the bed, leans forward and kisses Derek softly, Derek braces himself as Stiles gets closer and tenses slightly as Stiles lips touch his. Stiles lips are surprisingly soft, softer than Susie's and they don't have slimy lipstick on them, Derek relaxes getting in to the kiss, he runs his tongue along Stiles lips. Stiles gasps as Derek runs his tongue along his lips then feels it push it's way into his mouth, he pushes against it with his tongue, fighting for dominance, he groans quietly and goes to move closer just as Derek pulls away, they both sit there looking at each other, breathing a little heavily not saying anything for a few minutes. "That was...different" Derek eventually said "Good different or bad different?" Stiles asked looking at him "Just different" Derek answered looking into his eyes, Stiles slowly leaned closer kissing him again. 

The next morning Stiles wakes up wedged between two walls, at least that's what he thinks until he opens his eyes and realises one of the walls is Derek and the night before comes rushing back to him. He can't help but smile until he remembers what Derek said about him not being gay, as far as he can tell Derek is still sleeping so he tries to get out of bed without waking him, he's nearly down the bottom of the bed when Derek's phone goes off. Stiles freezes when Derek reaches for his phone and reads a text "That was Suzie" he said quickly sends a text back, Stiles sighs and lays back down "You better go and find her then" Derek turns and looks at him "No need, I told her where I was, she's on her way" Stiles quickly sat up "You need to get dressed! I need to get dressed!" Derek pulls him back down with a smirk "Or we could let her find you balls deep in my ass"


End file.
